Just A Glance Attack On Titan Levi x OC
by BurnThePages
Summary: Arsenal Officer, Caden Roslyn is in the mindset of despair. Struggling with a physical injury form the past and a mental injury that has been set upon her by a certain Corporeal, she fights against the brutal and slim chances of survival outside the walls, and the crushing weight of her comrades on her shoulders. Levi x OC
1. Prologue

Clouds gathered across the heavens, thunder rolling, lightning hinting at oncoming strikes through the giant trees. A women shivered as the freezing rain dripped down her pale face. Her thighs clenching the rushing horse. She had a job to do, she needed to get back to the walls. But that goal did not seem possible, for the women was all alone in a forest of death.

Footsteps like earthquakes and painful death pounded behind her. They were getting closer. The soldier tightened her thighs on the stallion running full-bore, ducking her head as branches ripped sharp bark across her face. Moonlight glinted off her weapon as she sped past the bodies of her fallen comrades, followed by footfalls like thunder, shaking the earth. Faster. She must go faster. If those things caught her...

There came a loud blood curdling scream, "CADEN!" The women on the horse yanked on the reins. The horse trilled in protest. Groans sounded from behind, it's footsteps shaking the ground. There was no escape, this was her end.


	2. Chapter 1 Daybreak

Today began like any other would for Officer Roslyn. She rose from her dark slumber to be welcomed, brutally to reality by the piercing glare of the morning sun. The girl crawled out of her bed and without opening her eyes, laid down on the cool wooden floor. Caden Svetlana Roslyn was a fair women of 28, possessing long, straight hair the color of storm clouds with bangs that boarded her thin face along with her noticeable cheek bones, and dull olive eyes. Her dark eyelashes went passed her lower eyelid when she would blink. These features, of course, made her look rather short with others and crude, but she was rather calm, sensible and good natured.

"Hey, Caden!" The women's eyes fluttered open to reveal a tall female with glasses and her brown hair pulled into a ponytail standing in the doorway, "Come on, you don't want to miss the new-bees! I can't wait to get my hands on that Titan shifter, Eren...!"

"Hanji, you can't just come in here as you please, I just woke up." Caden said, her words came with a biting edge and a sense of brutality. But despite how rigid or blunt she may seem, she still has some sense of humor.

"And you could've knocked. Geez…" She added, sitting up and straightening her nightshirt.

Hanji laughed, "And here I thought we were friends! Friends barge into each other's rooms without a second thought!"

"Oh, shut it." Caden said, hoisting herself off the ground, holding the sheet to her chest, "Do you mind?"

Hanji dashed out and shut the door quickly. The young officer sighed and ran her fingers through her bangs.

It took a couple minutes for her to become fully awake, rubbing her eyes as she cracked her window to let the cool fall breeze enter her room, she yawned.

Caden had joined the Survey Corps along with her friend Nanaba. She'd been in the corps long enough that she was promoted as Arsenal Officer for humanity's titan chow. Her, Squad Leader Hanji, Corporal Levi, Nanaba, and many others all joined at about the same time, making their bonds deep, but their emotions distant.

The dark haired girl put on her undergarments, pants, and her grey high collared shirt over her arms. She buttoned it up and pulled on her harness, boots, and corps jacket. She took care of her morning necessities and finished when she pulled her long hair back into a low, loose bun, leaving her bangs to swing in front of her olive eyes as she headed for the door.

"Took you long enough, Roslyn," Hanji complained as they walked; "Now I'm gonna have to explain the whole thing to everyone!" With a teasing grin on her face, Hanji continued blabbing away, "Should I tell the whole corps that you were seeing someone?" Then the brunet gasped, "Were you?!"

Caden rolled her eyes, "No, Hanji. But you go and tell them, knock yourself out, no ones going to believe you."

Hanji ignored the comment and put an arm around Caden's firm shoulders, "You've made both of us late, they were expecting us early too..."

"I don't understand, the cadets aren't scheduled to come until after breakfast." Caden said humbly, trying to shrug off the scientist's arm, "What do you mean?"

The burnet's glasses gleamed as she stopped suddenly in front of the mess hall doors, making Caden, who was still wedged under her arm, almost trip, "I'm glad you asked!"

Oh no. Thought the young officer as Hanji grinned and threw open the double doors, "Welcome to our last meal without the new-bee's!"

Inside the mess hall was almost everyone in the corps. They were happily munching away on their food and the sound of glasses clinking was heard left and right.

Squad Leader Hanji started to lead Caden into the ruckus before she stopped and yelled: "Let's get this lady some food!"

There were hollers of agreement as Hanji held Caden's hand over her head, almost lifting the officer off the floor.

Hanji almost had to drag her friend across the hall, everyone was smiling at the two, but all Caden could manage was a slight, nervous smile in return.

She quickly received her food and sat down at the table in a corner by a window, Now I can eat in peace... The women thought as she took out a book from the inside of her jacket and started to read.

"Hey you!" An excited voice called out.

Caden looked up from her book, her olive eyes scanning the hall until she noticed a tall woman with very short blonde hair. It was her good friend Nanaba. She was one of the survivors from the event five years ago, along with the punctual Officer Roslyn.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked, and in response Caden nodded, "Thanks."

It was awkward for most of breakfast; Nanaba was sitting in silence as her friend read her story. But of course, this was normal behavior for the young officer, so Nanaba didn't try to pry at her.

After the two finished their meal, Nanaba decided to strike up a conversation. "Um, so, Caden…what's that book your reading?"

"The Divine Comedy, Purgatorio, by Dante Alighieri." Caden looked up from over her book to stare at Nanaba's clueless expression, she sighed, "Purgatorio is the second book in a trilogy called The Divine Comedy, and the books describe the French author's journey through hell, purgatory, and heaven."

The blonde soldier just nodded slowly, averting her eyes to the right, it was clear that she wasn't interested nor did she fully understand the concept. Caden could tell.

"Well, enough about me," The officer set her book down and lifted her tea cup to her mouth, "What about you?"

Nanaba's eyes lit up, "I'd never thought you'd ask!" Caden's friend held out her left hand to show her a rounded piece of silver around her third finger. The carefully crafted piece of metal gleamed, it was beautiful.

Caden almost chocked on her tea, "Y-your engaged?!"

Nanaba shot her hand across the table to cover the shocked soldiers mouth, "Not so loud! I don't want anyone to know just yet."

"Okay, sorry." Caden spoke, setting her tea down on the table, "Then tell me one thing; Who's the lucky guy?"

The blonde women blushed lightly and said: "It's Gelgar." She played with her priceless ring as Caden lifted her cup, "And Caden, we've been through a lot together, and well, I would like your blessing."

Caden paused in mid-sip, then swallowed slowly, not knowing exactly what to say, "I...I give you my blessing and...um...hope you and your fiancé...have cute babies."

Nanaba's eyes closed in annoyance as she leaned back and sighed, "Not what I was hoping for, but I guess it will do, I mean coming from you it's like music to my ears."

The dark haired officer took a sip of her tea, Nanaba continued, "I'm just so happy to share this with you, Gelgar is going to be ecstatic! He really looks up to you, Caden. Even though the man's 4 years older and 2 heads taller than you."

"I see," Caden grimaced, but then relaxed and smiled, "You two must be very happy together."

It was only then when they realized that almost everyone had left the mess hall, "Well, I'm going to go see Gelgar, I'll tell him the good news." Nanaba said as she got up from her seat, "Coming?"

"No. I'll stay here, you go to your fiancé." Caden bluntly replied, turning towards the window. She heard Nanaba's footsteps fade away and stood up when she saw the door closing.

I'm glad she's happy. Caden thought to herself, walking briskly out of the mess hall, staring out every window she passed, I've never experienced love, nor do I want to. What am I to do with those feelings if I ever meet someone that...

Suddenly, a raven haired soldier walked past Caden, his dull steal blue eyes met hers for only a brief second, the light from the window illuminated his figure as he turned his head slightly towards the young officer. Ignoring this gesture, she sped past him.

I would throw them away. I'd banish those feelings. Caden kept her fast pace as she headed down the halls for the training grounds.

"Love. Such a foolish word." She muttered as she slammed open a pair of big double doors, leading to the outside, revealing lines of straight faced cadets. They all looked at Caden as she walked up to the front of the group, her side facing them.

The dark haired women with the olive eyes turned on her heel to face the brave souls who were willing to throw their lives away for the sake of humanity.

After all, love isn't very useful here in the military.


	3. Chapter 2 Remembrance of Pain

The 104th cadets stood boldly in the middle of the courtyard, the wind blew ever so lightly, making their hair flap gently over their faces. The new faces of humanity.

There were two soldiers standing on either side of Caden, they too inspected the cadets in silence. All five new that one was missing, Eren Jaeger, a boy who could turn himself into a titan. He was entrusted to the Survey Corps after a brutal trial, with help from Corporal Levi, and was taken to the abandoned headquarters far from the main city.

Caden breathed out and let her head drop, she was looking forward to seeing the titan shifter, but this was no time for her to worry about that.

The young officer's head snapped up as she breathed in to give her speech, "Welcome cadets. I am the corps Arsenal Officer, Caden Roslyn. I expect you all know how to use 3D maneuvering gear, and my job was to give a speech about the arsenal here. So instead I was assigned to give The Welcome Speech."

Caden stared briefly in the eyes of the cadets before continuing, "I can tell that most of you are scared out of your wits, and I understand your fears. Here in the corps we know that our minds are filled with power and possibilities. If we believe something to be possible, that knowledge or belief entirely changes the world and our perception of it. We know that our mind power or rather our ability to control our minds, is an amazing resource. It can control our fears, and radically affect our determination. It can shape our beliefs and our faith. Our strength as soldiers. But some fail to realize their ambitions and give up on their big dreams as soon as they encounter the first obstacle. One of the strongest causes for this attitude is that they do not believe in themselves.

Believing in yourself is all about being sure that you are going to do whatever you want even if others were against you. Usually, when you decide to take a big challenge or to do something that people failed to do you will find that everyone is putting you down.

Under the pressure of this criticism some people start to doubt their own abilities and eventually give up. The few people who manage to believe in themselves and who continue moving along the path they've chosen are the ones who succeed.

It takes a lot to forget your fears, to leave loved ones behind, but you should never forget that you have control over your mind, your strength, and your will to fight. Find the determination to fight inside yourself, look deep into your heart and find the reason to live to see the next day. Believe in your power, believe in your comrades, believe in the Survey Corps!"

The dark haired officer concluded her speech with a solum solute, her voice echoed throughout the courtyard, and after seconds of silence, she sighed and let her arms drop to her sides. That was shorter than anticipated, I don't even think I got the point across...damn it all.

What happened next shocked Caden, all at once the cadets saluted her boldly, their eyes full of fierce hope and determination, "YES MAM'!"

Caden took a slight step back, as did the soldiers next to her. No group of soldiers had ever sounded so sure and brave before, this made her realize something. It had never occurred to the officer that a bunch of cadets could be the saviors of humanity, but she was so sure that it was true.

This made her smile a bit, "Thank you." She muttered as she walked away from the cadets and out of the courtyard.

Hanji was standing a little farther off with her squad, a proud grin growing on her face with every step Caden took, she sighed, "Wipe that smug smile off your face, I know how bad it was."

Then it happened.

Almost instantly, she felt a sharp pain in her chest, Damn...no...not now..! She thought as she slowly brought her hand up to her ribs.

Caden's vision became blurry as she got closer to the crazed scientist, who was obviously oblivious to her suffering, "I was going to tell you it was great-"

"Shut up, Hanji." The young officer cut her off, her words were quick and brutal. She walked past her friend, ignoring the questionable stares from the others.

Hanji stood still, shocked. "H-hey! Wait Roslyn-!"

"DON'T FOLLOW ME!" Caden snapped, then sped up her pace, pushing past the soldiers who stood in her way.

She rounded the corner of HQ, the pain was almost unbearable. Each step she took brought more pain that seemed to shoot out from her rib. She grunted as she hobbled across a conveniently empty clearing.

The officer used the walls of the building to support her as she made her way to the Weapons Department.

Her safe spot.

Caden flung open the doors, the wooden building was empty, Perfect. She thought as she ran her hand along the many shelves of gas tanks.

She stopped at the last case of gas and placed both hands on the middle shelf to catch her breath. Caden then snaked a hand underneath the top fifth level and opened a small compartment.

Her hand emerged with a small bottle as she sighed and screwed off the cap. But before Caden could pour out the substance inside, her eyes widened as the horrible pain in her rib began to spread across her chest.

"A-ah-!" Caden gasped as she stumbled back only to hit a wall and slump pitifully to the ground.

Her sudden movements caused multiple gas tanks to fall from the shelves, but she rolled out of the way just in time to hear the loud clanking of metal hit the floor.

The officer was now on her stomach, her hands shook as she grabbed the bottle that had flung from her grasp. Some brown reddish liquid splattered on the floor, she took the bottle to her mouth and took a small sip.

Caden tried not to gag at the horrible taste as she swallowed the bitter medicine in one pained gulp. She turned on her back to face the ceiling, the medicine was to take effect in about twenty minutes.

Her eyes shut as she waited for the pain to ease, thinking back to the time when she first had felt the sharp ache in her rib.

Back before everything, back to when I cared.


End file.
